Legion:The rise of the digital kaiser
by drkdragon35
Summary: Evils from all worlds have fused together and created on being the digital kaiser. Now the digidestined fom all worlds along with a few new tamers must work together to stop this evil. But can they?


In every realm evil lives, but when realms begin to merge evil will never die, divine evil shall consume us all.

Lucemon: You may have won here children but I will be back. You cannot kill me now I shall take my leave of you.

In its larva form lucemon turned and flew away and its eyes began to glow as a rift in time and space appeared before it. Then Lucemon disappeared.

Meanwhile in another realm the sole remaining atoms of the D-reaper did the same.

In the final realm a shadowy rift appeared on the ground behind a dark haired young man.The only light for miles around were the street lanps as he walked down the street oblivious to the danger behind him.

Daemon: Ken Ichijouji give me the dark spore that is implanted within your neck.

Ken: Never, I will not surender the power of darkness to you we defeated malomyotismon I am not going to let you cause trouble now.

Daemon: Very well then.

He raised his hand and a black aura overtook it. He began to laugh and Ken began to scream as the spore was ripped from his neck. Ken fell to the ground clutching his bleeding wound.

Daemon: Goodbye Ken Ichijouji. We will meet again soon.

And with that he was gone as ken lay there dying.

Stranger: Digi-modify healing aura activate.

A bright light appeared illuminating the stanger and his digimon.A glowing aura was emiting from the strange digimons hands and shining on the wound, causing it to heal.

Stranger: You must live Mr. Ichijouji. You will be needed in the battle ahead.

Ken hadn't even realized his eyes were locked tight but as the pain went away he opened them and looked around but there was nothing but darkness.

Back in the digital world...

Daemon: Now that we have the spore nothing can stop our plans.

Lucemon: We can destroy those meddlesome children once and for all.

Daemon held the spore in front of him and it began to glow. All at once the two digimon and the D-reaper were bound together into one being.

_WE ARE LEGION WE SHALL RULE BOTH WORLDS UNDER THE TILTLE OF THE DIGITAL KAISER.  
_

The next day in the real world Ken met up with the others in the park.

Ken: ...and something healed me after the attack.

He said finishing up telling them what happened.

Davis: What did Daemon want with the dark spore?

T.K.:Whatever it is it can't be good.

Kari:We'll have to be more careful from now on.

Suddenly Izzy came running into the park with his laptop in hand.

Izzy:Guys you have got to see this.

He said opening his computer and sitting where all of them could see.

Izzy:Control Spires are appearing al over digiworld. Its happening so fast that I don't think any of the digimon are safe. These things are spreading like wildfire too, agumon says that he and the others are trying to take them down but there are just so many he says he needs the help of the armor digimon.

As they were speaking a strange person wearing a black hooded cloak walked up behind them.

Stranger:Daivis Motomiya

Davis: Thats me.

Stranger: Come with me immediatly,ALONE. Only bring demiveemon with you. Trust me I mean you no harm.

Davis: Alrigt lets go.

The walked for a while until the stranger was sure that there were no civilians around.

He pulled back his hood revealing short black hair and glasses.

Stranger: My name is Brandon and we have a problem. A rift has opened between the realms and the evil has pooled together here. With the dark spore that Daemon stole from Ken Daemon fused himself with a demon called luceon and the remains of a creature called the D-reaper. They now call themselves the Digital Kaiser.

Davis: But ow did thi...

Brandon:Let me finish. Your team here isn't strong enough alone. Mine isn't either. If we can recruit the tamers to our cause as well as the legendary warriors we still might not stand a chance.

Daivs:Your Team?

Brandon: Yes, myself and three other digidestined. Any way I knew I had to meet with the leader of this world's digidestined. You are the only one that can lead your team into battle. The Kaiser is destroing the digital world and will soon turn on this one. Will yo help me?

Davis:Yeah, I can't stand by and let this world be destroied. Let's go

A strange digimon junped from the building and landed beside brandon.

Strange digimon: Hello Davis.

Davis: KERAMON


End file.
